guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements
Archives I archive unneeded/old discussions whenever I start getting warnings about my page being too long. My archives can be found at the links below. /Archive1 /Archive2 /Archive3 Rate-a-user Favoured: #A keeper. Always helping voting on builds plus other useful edits.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Unfavored. Until this user lets me use some of his userboxes, or at the very least points me in a good direction to get some more, I don't like this user at all. (complying with my demands will result in my moving of this vote to the "Favored" section.) Jioruji Derako 01:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:You might consider looking at the UBC - Gem's Userbox Competition. Also may I direct you to my userpage, which has many userboxes. I only ask for a small note of credit in return. Entropy 01:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::That will do nicely. Entropy has saved you this time, D.E., but don't count on avoiding my wrath again so easily. *wanders off to Entropy's page to rip off as many ideas as he can carry* Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::P.S. Oh yeah, and D.E. is a great help to the Wiki and all that. Thanks for the help with the Critical Fox build too. Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:::Just so you know, anyone is welcome to use my user-boxes. Defiant Elements 19:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::::Is it alright if I change my vote to "Very Favored" then? Jioruji Derako 21:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) #DE is teh Buildman. Most of his builds are great, he tests loads, makes informed comments and gives good reasons for his votes. A big asset to the builds section and the wiki as a whole. -- Hyperion` 20:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Above comment. -Misfate 18:06, 29 Januarry 2007 (PST) #If I owned a build accadamy, id hire you.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) # Favoured forever. --SBR 23:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) #stay, wtf has he done wrong?-Lokre #nice work on the build section Defiant.--Vazze 13:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) #How can you not favor him?Cheese Slaya 17:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) #It's a tough job, but someone has to do it :) NightAngel 09:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) #BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE VOTED FOR YOU :D! And you use constructive critisism :D! 18:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) #Signed my page, so yes favored.- ''Leader Rat'' (Sign) 06:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Lots of builds. I like em. Good thing he's here! -X H K #Have my babies... lol j/k. Seriously, Defiant = Leetsauce. --NYC Elite 20:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #You're a good user, its good that you rate alot of builds I like that. - Viktor 14:00, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #He favors my builds and he joins in my contests. Great guy! --50x19px user:Zerris 11:42, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #super --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:17, 19 March 2007 (CDT) # Rawr on. --Friend of Chaos 21:48, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # Great Build comments/insight --[[User:TehSlug|'TehSlug']] Unfavoured: #you're rude. You continually accuse me of things that in my opinion are not true you have a whole section on your page dedicated to talking shit about me --Jagre 21:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #Needs more cowbell! --8765 21:07, 29 January 2007 (CST) #I cna't bleiv yu dno't korrekt baad speilleng! ''--Zamanee 18:12, 21 February 2007 (CST)'' #I want your build making experience! --InfestedHydralisk 20:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) #I am predujuce against luxon Grrr. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) #16px 11:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) noobish build coments #I hate you - wait I voted already! - 69.85.158.163 05:04, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # I hope you get more here. Delete: #I vote your gone- #Looks like a thief just waiting to happen. — Blastedt — 17:48, 25 January 2007 (CST) #Do you even read the builds before voting? 68.121.17.141 01:11, 27 January 2007 (CST) #It's a shame but you have to go :-( --Nightslayer 23:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) #— Jyro X 21:09, 29 January 2007 (CST) #^ All apply AmericanVlad 17:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) #NO!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!! CRushTurner 21:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) #/shoo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:11, 27 February 2007 (CST) #Get out of here! ^ All apply too. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) # You are too reasonable! And your sensibility scares small children! Be gone I say! :D lol Readem 21:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Merge: #He might possibly have a little something somewhat in common with someone. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) Undecided #So many choices can't make my mind up. Arrgghhhh! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Test Request Could you test my latest build Build:Rt/N_Palpatine it just got unfavored however I think the voters dont have the same insight as you do. I can test any of your builds in return and give you my vote if you should you want to. If you dont want to test it atleast read it its atleast abit humorus-- (√iktor) 21:14, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :How very kind. I'd rather have common sense than "insight". (T/ ) 21:17, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmmm.... here's the thing. I have taken requests in the past, and I obviously love making/testing/discussing builds. However, with the current problems with the vetting system, the soon to occur build wipe, and my other pet projects such as the policy I am currently working on, I don't think the best thing for me is to start editing builds again. There was a period of a few months where I would look at every untested build daily and vote on most of them. To be honest, I am trying to quit as it were. I will try to look at it and test it, but I don't think I can vote on it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:59, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Hey, don't worry about it. Your Wikistress-o-meter says you need to take it easy for a little while. I'll help you (Viktor) test and develop your build, which you should probably copy to your user space. Just give me a day or so to give you some good input. I'll post on your talk page and give you my preliminary feelings. Sound good? - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 00:04, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I am still doing some administrative stuff in the build section, but I am trying to stay away from voting. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:05, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Administrative? I didn't know your RFA was resolved yet. Congratulations I guess, even if they are belated. - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 00:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Sorry about the misunderstanding. I am not an admin. By administrative, I merely meant things like putting on RABs/Cleanups/Deletion, etc. that qualifies as administrative work in my book. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:24, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::I still have a shot to become an admin, the vote is in my favor by about 6 votes I think (although the vote doesn't actually decide it). Tanaric and/or Biro ultimately makes the decision, Tanaric hasn't weighed in yet, but Biro already voted opposed so I am doubtful. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:27, 26 March 2007 (CDT) GFDL I dont know who else to ask, so ill just post it here. Why are people having all of these "GFDL" boxes? What do they mean?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:01, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Alright, so, someone asked me the same question earlier (it is in one of my archived pages), and Krowman answered before I got a chance to do so. So, I would like to quote his answer since I couldn't phrase it any better: "Basically, I believe it is to release your contributions into the public domain so that people may make use of them. Specifically, these GFDL tags have sprung up so that the official Guild Wars wiki can use these released contributions and get established that much quicker." [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:57, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'm aware of what Krowman and you meant, DE, but that statement "''it releases contributions in the public domain" isn't correct, and it's probably better to avoid using that term since it might cause confusion. Public Domain is very different from GFDL. If you release something to Public Domain, you give up ALL rights to that, including copyright and such; anyone can do anything with that material. GFDL not only leaves you with your copyright, but also has many restrictions on the resulting copies made from that material as well (they need to be GFDL, not proprietary, need to make available the source material if published in large numbers, etc). Hope that makes sense. :) --Dirigible 23:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Oh I see....so anyone can have one up?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:29, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, everyone decides whether they want their edits to be released so that anyone else who wishes to use what you have done without violating copyright stuff can do so. The idea is primarily for the official wiki I believe. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:31, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Yup. Basically means that if someone wants to grab a contribution of yours from here and add it to the new wiki, they can do so without legal ramifications. --Dirigible 23:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Return Message I still don't know what the system is for messaging here, so I posted it on my talk page as well as here (with notes on each). Thank you for coming to me calmly about this. I'm relatively new to the wiki, so seeing somebody who sympathizes with my frustration instead of just flaming me is greatly appreciated. I know I was in the wrong to remove the tag, and I understand the wiki ruling. I will not break it in the future. However, it seems like there's a serious double standard here--I'm not allowed to make a unilateral decision to remove the tag, but somebody is allowed to make a unilateral decision to place it there in the first place (after not even reading the build setup, nonetheless!). I would be perfectly fine with all criticisms of my build if the aggressive parties had actually read the page which they admitted to having not. -S Penumbra